Power supply voltage ripple rejection may be performed with the well-known CRC low-pass filter. A resistor is provided in series with one of the power supply voltage lines and a capacitor is connected between both power supply lines to which the load is connected. The capacitor smoothest the supply voltage supplied to the load. The filtering action of the CRC circuit improves by increasing the value of both the resister and the capacitor. However, the amount of filtering is limited because a too high value of the resistor causes a too large voltage drop across the resistor, which leads to a too high dissipation and to a too low voltage across the load. A large value of the capacitor gives rise to a too large and/or a too expensive capacitor.